


The Perfect Moment

by Sarolonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace is the BEST, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no such thing as ‘THE perfect moment’. No matter when you do it, it’ll be perfect, because he will say yes and both of you will be too happy to notice where you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivemarco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivemarco/gifts).



> For [Rosie](http://vivemarco.tumblr.com/) <3 Happy Birthday gorgeous~! Have some gross, fluffy owls and the wonderfully adorable puppy you created for them, [Ace!](http://vivedraws.tumblr.com/tagged/ace-the-dog) And some added KuroTsuki as the cherry (strawberry?) on top! ((they really weren’t supposed to be in this… I have a problem :3 tfw you write 3thou words out of nowhere))

Koutarou’s eyes grow heavier by the second, long past glazing over and no longer focussed on the television, even if he’s still technically looking at it. His hand never stops moving, even as he feels himself drifting off, fingers stroking through Ace’s silky soft, blue merle coat. The weight across his chest is warm and comforting; like a living, breathing, self-heating blanket.

They nap like this often but now is the wrong time for it because—

Ace’s head snaps up off Koutarou’s chest, her ears pricked as she focusses her attention on the direction of the front door. The movement stirs Koutarou from his almost sleeping state and a smile curls his lips. Wrapping a strong arm around Ace – to prevent her from bolting to the door and likely toppling Keiji over – Koutarou listens carefully as the key slides into the lock and the front door opens.

Ace scrambles against his chest, her tail wagging erratically and whining as she attempts to break free of his hold. Koutarou mumbles at her to calm down but there really isn’t much point, she gets so excited whenever Keiji or Koutarou arrive home. Koutarou can take it, he drops everything at the door and just lets her slobber all over his face. Keiji, on the other hand, likes to be able to come into the house and put his things down before he returns her affection. Especially when he comes home with groceries, like he has now.

Keiji goes to the kitchen first, Koutarou can hear him unpacking the groceries, and Ace settles against his chest, resigned to the fact that she can’t escape. After a few minutes Keiji walks into the lounge room and a grin spreads across Koutarou’s face as soon as their eyes meet.

“Welcome home babe,” Koutarou greets. Ace’s whole body is wiggling with anticipation as Keiji approaches, Koutarou knows the feeling.

Koutarou reaches out, his hand finding Keiji’s tie and gently pulling him down by it as he leans over the couch to kiss his boyfriend. Keiji’s mouth meets his firmly, the kiss warm and soft. When Keiji pulls back a few inches a small smile lights his face, turning his perpetual beauty into something practically angelic, his long fingers touching Koutarou’s face adoringly.

“I’m home,” Keiji says quietly, pecking Koutarou on the cheek before turning his attention to a very eager Ace. Her bum waggles as Koutarou allows her to rise to her feet and smother Keiji’s beautiful face in sloppy kisses. She walks all over Koutarou’s chest – her foot punching him in the gut at one stage – but he’s too distracted by the heart-warming image of his boyfriend and his dog showering each other in love.

“How long have you two been lazing here?” Keiji asks, still petting the soft tri-colour hair on Ace’s head.

“What time is it?” Koutarou mumbles, mostly to himself as his eyes move to the clock on the wall. “Shit, two hours.”

Keiji’s dark eyebrows raise marginally as he turns to Koutarou. “We should take Ace for a walk to the park while the sun is still out.”

“That’s a great idea babe!” Koutarou cheers, sitting up abruptly and exciting Ace.

A smile curls Keiji’s lips as he straightens. “I’ll just go get changed.”

Jumping up off the couch, Koutarou makes his way to the entranceway with Ace following behind on his heels, bouncing around eagerly. Pulling on his shoes and clipping Ace’s collar around her neck, Koutarou thinks about when they first got Ace as he waits for Keiji.

Ace had been a birthday present from Keiji, because Keiji always gets the most perfect presents. They had spoken about getting a dog before but Koutarou was completely surprised when he came home to the adorable ball of fluff in their living room. She was so tiny then, fitting comfortably in his big hand, but never lacked for energy. Keiji said it’s the reason he chose her, that she reminded him of Koutarou. He wasn’t wrong – he never is.

She was such an adorable little puppy, made of the softest, fluffiest hair Koutarou has ever felt, but he’s happy she grew up quickly. Ace was playful as a puppy and Koutarou loved playing with her but he always worried about hurting her, now he can roll around and play with her as much as he wants.

Drawing himself from his thoughts, Koutarou realises that Keiji is taking quite a while and is about to go check when Keiji comes out.

“Everything all right babe?” Koutarou asks, his hand automatically going to Keiji’s arm.

Keiji nods, fidgeting with the pocket of his shorts. “Yes, we just need to do some laundry.”

Koutarou frowns, he could have sworn they just washed their clothes, but he doesn’t have time to question it as Keiji’s already walked out the door and Ace is pulling at her lead, eager to follow after him. Koutarou makes his way out into the warm summer air with Ace trotting along beside him, taking Keiji’s hand as they walk to the park.

Something seems off about Keiji today, even Ace was more affectionate than usual when he got home. Although, he seemed fine this morning; perhaps something happened at work today.

“How was work babe?” Koutarou asks, avoiding looking at Keiji because one glance and his boyfriend will instantly know that he’s worried.

Keiji hums noncommittally. “Same as usual. Nothing special.”

_He’s quiet, too quiet,_ Koutarou thinks but doesn’t push the issue. Six years together and Koutarou has learned not to push Keiji, or rather, that he’s immune to pushing. They’re very open with each other so Koutarou’s knows that when Keiji’s ready he’ll bring up whatever it is that’s bothering him.

When they’re in sight of the off-lead dog park Ace’s ears prick up and she starts to pull at her lead excitedly. Even after an hour of wrestling when Koutarou came home she’s still energetic, though they did have a two hour nap. The dog park is almost empty, only a few people remain and they seem to be on their way out. Once inside Koutarou takes her lead off and lets her run freely.

“Here,” Keiji says, holding out her owl print Frisbee.

Koutarou grins and kisses Keiji on the cheek as he takes it. “Thanks babe. Ace!”

In the distance her head lifts at the sound of her name and she bolts back towards them when she notices the Frisbee in Koutarou’s hand.

“Ready girl?”

Koutarou sets the Frisbee free and it flies through the air. Ace chases after it and watches its descent, carefully calculating where it will drop; or that’s what Koutarou believes is going through her incredibly intelligent mind! Ace jumps up into the air and her body twists as she catches it perfectly in her mouth.

“Good girl!” Koutarou coos as she comes trotting back proudly. “The Frisbee was a great idea, babe.”

“Unfortunately dogs weren’t designed to receive and play volleyball,” Keiji answers, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“If they could Ace would be the _best_!”

Ace brings back the Frisbee and drops it at Koutarou’s feet, nudging her nose into his knee. He picks it up, undaunted by the drool coating the plastic disc, and throws it for her again. Her black speckled, grey coat shines in the warm light of the setting sun, making the golden patches around her belly and on her paws stand out.

“Koutarou?”

“Mm, yeah?”

“Do you…” Keiji starts, sounding more uncertain than Koutarou has ever heard. “Do you think we’ll last…? Together?”

“What?!” Koutarou whirls around to face his boyfriend, whose expression seems to be very carefully controlled and his smoky blue-green eyes are searching. Koutarou might not be the most observant person but he’s known Keiji long enough to notice these things. “Of course I do! You, me and Ace are a family! We’re going to be together forever!”

Ace nudges at his knee again and Koutarou sees a smile curl Keiji’s lips before his attention is turned back to their attention seeking dog.

“Calm down girl, I’ll throw it,” Koutarou says, retrieving the Frisbee for Ace whose whole body is wiggling with delight.

“I thought you’d say that,” Keiji says quietly, Koutarou can hear him approaching but attention is on the Frisbee he’s sending flying through the air for Ace.

“Is this what you—?”

All words die in his mouth as his jaw drops open and his eyes widen, body freezing half turned towards Keiji who is down on one knee before him. There is a white-gold ring held between Keiji’s long fingers, extended to Koutarou and a nervous smile on his beautiful face.

Everything just _stops_.

Usually Koutarou’s mind is a cacophony of thoughts and feelings and ideas, but now it’s silent. He’s too shocked to react. Which, he’s fairly sure, is something he’s never experienced before.

Ace’s nose bumps into his knee and, seeming to realise her master’s shock, she rubs her head against his knee before walking around to sniff at Keiji curiously.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Keiji starts, his voice smooth, not betraying any of the nervousness clear in his expression. “You’re all that I want… You’re the most important person in my life and I want nothing more than to live the rest of it bound to you. Will you marry me?”

He knows he needs to say something but he can’t. Instead of answering with the loud and emphatic _YES_ stuck in the back of his throat, Koutarou squats down and conceals his burning face in his hands. Apparently functioning like a normal human being is beyond him currently… or, well, more so than usual.

“Keijiiiii,” he whines, feeling his legs trembling.

Keiji doesn’t get discouraged by the reaction, in fact when he speaks Koutarou can hear the smile in it. “Is that a yes?”

Ace nuzzles as his hands and Koutarou hesitantly pulls them away from his face to look at Keiji, his dark head of soft, messy hair haloed by the amber glow of the setting sun.

Koutarou couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. All his life there has only been Keiji. He’s never needed or wanted anyone but Keiji.

“Of course it’s a yes!”

Koutarou all but launches himself at Keiji and somehow they manage to stay upright. Koutarou can’t stop saying Keiji’s name as he nuzzles into the crook of his neck, holding him tightly. Keiji laughs, always and forever the most beautiful sound in the world. Ace bounces around them, joyful and excited, recognising her owner’s happiness.

“Do you want to put the ring on?” Keiji asks.

“Yes!” Koutarou practically shouts, having forgotten about the ring entirely, too lost in the affectionate embrace. “We need to get you one,” he comments, eyes wide as Keiji slides it onto his finger, fitting perfectly.

“I already got a matching one for myself.”

Grinning so broadly his face is starting to hurt, Koutarou takes Keiji’s face between his hands and kisses him, hard. It doesn’t last long though because Ace is getting impatient, barking and jumping on them. They break the kiss to pull Ace into the hug and she’s all too happy to accept their adoration.

“You’re so perfect Keiji,” Koutarou whispers, kissing his cheek softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

 

* * *

 

Kei’s sitting on the couch, long legs folded neatly and a book held with practiced precision in his hand. A cheap fan turns back and forth, blowing cool against his sweat damp skin. It gets so hot in their house over summer but Kei barely notices, too lost in his book, though he does notice – with a hint of irritation – the pages fluttering because of the fan.

The fan is the only sound in their house that accompanies the noise of Tetsurou cooking in the kitchen. Tetsurou swears every now and then but Kei is used to it. The first few times he ran into the kitchen – pretending not to overtly rush in worriedly – to make sure his boyfriend was okay, but that’s three years ago now. He’s well versed in Tetsurou’s mumbled swearing for seemingly little to no reason.

Kei’s phone vibrates from the arm of the couch. Normally he would pay it no heed but Tetsurou’s phone, sitting on the coffee table in front of him, chimes at the same time. It’s not an uncommon occurrence, being in the same group of friends they often receive snapchats and messages simultaneously – mostly stupid shit from Bokuto. But today is different, Kei knows what this message is.

“I think I’m finally going to do it today,” Keiji had said before he left the office this afternoon.

Marking his page and carefully setting his book aside, Kei picks up his phone. It’s important, this is important. They’re his friends and he wants them to be happy, so he takes a deep breath and unlocks his phone. There is a message from Bokuto, a picture of his hand entangled with Akaashi’s larger hand, and on their interlocked fingers twin white-gold bands. Underneath the message reads ‘HOOT HOOT, these two owls are tying the knot!!!’

Kei can’t stop the smile that stretches his lips, even if he wanted to. Warmth spreads through his chest.

“Tetsu,” he calls.

“Yeah?” he asks, coming out of the kitchen with a bright pink, frilly apron on. Immediately Tetsurou frowns upon seeing the smile on Kei’s face, and then he grows suspicious. “What did you do…?”

Kei can’t even click his tongue or roll his eyes, he’s smiling too much. “Check your phone.”

He watches closely as Tetsurou hesitantly reaches for his phone, likely expecting some kind of prank, his dark eyebrows furrowed deeply. His fingers move over the phone screen and Kei’s smile spreads wider as Tetsurou’s eyebrows raise almost to his hairline and then a smile brightens his face. If not for the situation Kei would mock the myriad of expressions gracing his boyfriend’s attractive face, but he’s too happy.

“Oh my _fucking_ God!” Tetsurou shouts, jumping up and down on the spot with his eyes glued to his phone screen. “Oh shit, they finally did it! Tsukki! They did it!”

Tetsurou leaps across the coffee table, his foot catching on the edge and face planting into Kei’s chest. Like a child hyped up on sugar Tetsurou doesn’t even seem to notice, even when Kei berates him to be more careful. He simply picks himself up – from where he fell half on the floor – and crawls excitedly into Kei’s lap. Kei’s grateful he had the foresight to put his book away.

“I’m so happy!” Tetsurou smiles brightly, rubbing their noses together. “I’m so happy for them Tsukki.”

“I noticed,” Kei comments, attempting to be dry but his smile counteracts it.

“Geez, finally!” he says, pecking Kei’s lips before pulling back, still straddling him. “How long ago was it when you went ring shopping with Akaashi?”

Kei hums thoughtfully. “One… Two months ago. He was waiting for the perfect moment.”

“As if Bo was ever going to say no, they’re crazy for each other.”

“I’m quite surprised you managed to keep the secret from him.”

“I’ll have you know I’m great at keeping secrets,” Tetsurou says, standing and winking. “And I did it as much for Akaashi’s sake as I did for Bo’s. As much as I love interfering they needed to do this by themselves and in their own time.”

“How very mature of you.”

Tetsurou smirks and he wiggles his eyebrows. “Didn’t happen to get me a ring on that ring shopping trip did you Kei?”

“You wish,” Kei scoffs and then frowns as an interesting smell hits him. “Is something burning?”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen and he swears loudly before vaulting the coffee table again – successfully this time – and running into the kitchen. Kei smiles after him, listening to the expletives spewing profusely from his boyfriend’s mouth. Ridiculous how long it’s been since he started finding this silly things Tetsurou does endearing. Loveable.

His smile drops as he thinks about the plain gold band hidden in the back of their closet. Sometimes, like just then, he’s almost certain Tetsurou knows it’s there, Kei’s never been good at hiding things from Tetsurou after all.

Kei’s phone vibrates again from where it fell under his thigh.

**[18:38] Akaashi**  
_There is no such thing as ‘THE perfect moment’ Tsukishima. No matter when you do it, it’ll be perfect, because Kuroo will say yes and both of you will be too happy to notice where you are._

Reading the message multiple times and contemplating Akaashi’s wise words Kei doesn’t notice when Tetsurou calls for him.

“Kei?” Tetsurou says, waving a hand in front of his face. When Kei looks up Tetsurou is smiling down at him and Kei instantly knows Akaashi is right. “Distracted by a cute cat video?”

Kei swallows and puts his phone down. “No, you’re confusing me with yourself again.”

“Cute dinosaur video?”

Rolling his eyes, Kei stands up. “Is dinner ready?”

“Yes my love, hence why I was calling you.”

“Well, good, about time.”

“Wow, Tsukki, so mean. I slaved away for hours to—”

As Tetsurou turns to leave Kei stops him by wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulls Tetsurou tightly against his chest and rests his forehead in the messy black hair at the back of Tetsurou’s head, pressing his lips softly against his neck.

“Thank you, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou’s hands come to rest on Kei’s arms. “You’re welcome, Kei.”

“I love you,” Kei says quietly.

“I know.”

Kei sighs and unwinds his arms from around Tetusurou. “Would you stop quoting Star Wars!”

“You love Star Wars and Han Solo is the _coolest_!”

“You’re the worst.”

_Soon_ , Kei thinks, having far too much fun bickering with his boyfriend. _I’ll ask soon._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these two beautiful owls makes me blush so freaking hard. What the fuck lol. They make me too happy!!!!!!!
> 
> Spoiler (but not really): Tetsurou knows.


End file.
